


memories fall like the stars

by Lilywastaken



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blindness, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, star tears disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: and donghun thinks it's okay. it's okay if he stays in the shadows. as long as he gets to see him make the world a better place. he thinks it's okay if he doesn't get to be the one holding his hand as he does so.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	memories fall like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> the star tears disease for those that don't know is an illness similar to hanahaki and will develop if feelings aren't returned. the patient will cry out tingling stars and eventually go colorblind or totally blind unless the person loves them back.
> 
> i wanted to try this fictional disease out so here you go! it's really short but I might do a longer one someday

junhee is the definition of the sun, happy and shining so bright it's almost blinding. 

he's everything that donghun knows he can never have. because he's not supposed to be in love with his best friend, his bandmate, his leader. 

donghun can just stay there and admire him from afar, watching how he makes everything he touches better. 

but there's no way he will ever touch donghun. no way he will ever be more than friends. 

and donghun thinks it's okay. it's okay if he stays in the shadows. as long as he gets to see him make the world a better place. he thinks it's okay if he doesn't get to be the one holding his hand as he does so.

but when the star tears start falling from his eyes on a night when he's weak. on a night when he wishes he could just. hold him. everything changes.

the star tears are beautiful. shimmering in the moonlight, like drops of the universe itself. they make a tingling sound as they fall from his eyes and drop onto his shirt, the glitters vanishing as it touches the fabric.

donghun doesn't worry at first. he thinks it makes sense. everything that's about junhee is beautiful, donghun's sadness is no exception.

but as he cries more star tears and the colors of the world start becoming duller, donghun knows there's something wrong with him.

soon, the world is a mix of black and white and grey. the only color left is in his tears as they take it away from his eyes. shimmering, beautiful pieces of the cosmos dropping on his cheeks, destroying what he cherishes most in the world.

never again will he see the color in junhee's eyes. never again will he see his rosy cheeks when he blushes. never again will he see the way his brown hair shines when the sun rays hit them.

and donghun cries some more. but in the end. it's okay, junhee is still here. beautiful. splendid. the brightest star in the galaxy. and donghun feels lucky he gets to see him just exist.

when donghun's vision blackens on the edges he blames the star tears. the curse of the universe.

he blames the fates that decided junhee will never love him back, the fates that decided he won't get to stand by his side, he won't even get to see him ever again.

they're on stage together the last time he sees junhee. the last time his smile blinds him. so bright and beautiful and donghun cries more shimmering tears when he realizes this is the last of him he'll ever see. 

before his vision goes to black, he smiles and imprints that memory in his mind forever. 


End file.
